User blog:Ceauntay/April 20, 2012: New this week in theaters
New this week Family Guy: The Movie | The Griffins are in trouble in Quahog. After causing chaos, they immedietly moved out of Quahog for good. Although, Peter discovers from Lois' father that the world is ending, and he must decide rather or not he will bring his family back to Quahog and save it. PG-13. Starring: Seth McFarelane, Alex Brostein, Seth Green, Mila Kunus, Ryan Reynolds. Chimpanzee |The world is a playground for little Oscar and his fellow young chimps, who’d rather make mayhem than join their parents for an afternoon nap. But when Oscar’s family is confronted by a rival band of chimps, he is left to fend for himself until a surprising ally steps in and changes his life forever. G. Starring: Tim Allen. See the review on Page 10. The Lucky One | U.S. Marine Sgt. Logan Thibault returns home from his third tour of duty in Iraq with the one thing he believes kept him alive: a photograph of a woman he doesn’t even know. He learns the woman’s name is Beth and goes to meet her. PG-13. Starring: Zac Efron, Taylor Schilling and Blythe Danner. Think Like a Man | Four interconnected and diverse men’s love lives are shaken up after the ladies they are pursuing buy an advice book and start taking the advice to heart. When the band of brothers realize they have been betrayed by one of their own, they conspire using the book’s insider information to turn the tables and teach the women a lesson of their own. PG-13. Starring: Steve Harvey, Gabrielle Union and Kevin Hart. Continuing Teen Titans: The Movie | Five teenage superheroes journey in the mysterious world called Titan world to take a mission to get their powers back after their new villain Tron takes their powers away by stealing and destroying the power supply. He also destroyed the Titan Tower. While they are gone, they lead the Titan East to take over the world so that they could complete their mission. PG. Starring: Scott Menville, Hynden Walch, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong and Khary Payton. The Cabin in the Woods | A group of friends head to a cabin in the far reaches of the wilderness for some vacation fun, but they end up getting something completely different. R. Starring: Kristen Connolly, Chris Hemsworth and Anna Hutchison. Lockout | A man is wrongly convicted of conspiracy to commit espionage against the U.S. He’s offered his freedom if he can rescue the president’s daughter from a maximum-security space prison that’s been taken over by the inmates in a brutal riot. PG-13. Starring: Guy Pearce, Maggie Grace and Peter Stormare. The Three Stooges | While trying to save their childhood orphanage, Moe, Larry and Curly inadvertently stumble into a murder plot and wind up starring in a reality TV show. PG. Starring: Will Sasso, Sean Hayes and Chris Diamantopoulos. American Reunion | All the “American Pie” characters are returning to East Great Falls for their high school reunion. In one long-overdue weekend, they will discover what has changed, who hasn’t and that time and distance can’t break the bonds of friendship. R. Starring: Jason Biggs, Alyson Hannigan and Chris Klein. Titanic 3D | Action-packed romance is set against the ill-fated maiden voyage of the R.M.S. Titanic; the pride and joy of the White Star Line and, at the time, the largest moving object ever built. She was the most luxurious liner of her era – the “ship of dreams” – which ultimately carried more than 1,500 people to their deaths in the ice cold waters of the North Atlantic in the early hours of April 15, 1912. PG-13. Starring: Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet and Billy Zane. Mirror Mirror | A fresh and funny retelling of Snow White, a princess in exile, and the evil queen who ruthlessly rules her captured kingdom. Seven courageous rebel dwarfs join forces with Snow White as she fights to reclaim her birthright and win her prince. PG. Starring: Julia Roberts, Lily Collins and Armie Hammer. Wrath of the Titans | Sequel to the 2010 remake, Perseus, who was born of a god but raised as a man, seeks revenge for the death his family at the hand of Hades, the vengeful god of the underworld. PG-13. Starring: Sam Worthington, Liam Neeson and Ralph Fiennes. The Hunger Games | Every year in the ruins of what was once North America, the Capitol of the nation of Panem forces each of its 12 districts to send a teenage boy and girl to compete in the Hunger Games. PG-13. Starring: Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson and Liam Hemsworth. 21 Jump Street | When cops Schmidt and Jenko join the secret Jump Street unit, they use their youthful appearances to go undercover as high school students. They trade in their guns and badges for backpacks, and set out to shut down a dangerous drug ring. R. Starring: Jonah Hill, Channing Tatum and Brie Larson. Dr. Seuss’ The Lorax | Ted, a young boy, strives to win the affection of the girl of his dreams and discovers the story of the Lorax. PG. Starring: Danny DeVito, Ed Helms and Zac Efron. Safe House | A rookie and a renegade agent try to stay alive long enough to determine who is trying to kill them. R. Starring: Denzel Washington, Ryan Reynolds and Vera Farmiga. Read more here: http://www.myrtlebeachonline.com/2012/04/19/2779640/new-this-week-in-theaters.html#storylink=cpy Category:Blog posts